


Android Graveyard

by Artistic_Alex



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Angst, DPD evidence room, Gen, Other, Pacifist Markus, Platonic friendships, Post Revolution Best Ending, Simon is Dead, Stratford Tower, canon character death, connors a guilty boi, markus is forgiving though, so is literally everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Alex/pseuds/Artistic_Alex
Summary: “We came here hoping to find Simon, a part of me is glad he wasn’t left in a place like this but… That can also mean his disposable was worse… Fuck, he could be back in commission somewhere and we wouldn’t even know.”Connor felt his blood go cold.He turned around to see Markus lift the female android into his arms and Josh holding a large box of parts.“North…”She turned to look at Connor, artificial tears filled to the brims of her eyes.“I know where Simon is.”





	Android Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt at angst. I’m sorry. I tried.

It was a silent spring morning when Markus had called Connor to help him clear out what came to be known as the “Android Graveyard.”

 

Markus had put off doing this for so long after the experience he had there but today he decided he needed to put that behind him and salvage the lives and all the parts he could.

 

They now stood in front of the gate to the dump, Connor watched as Markus hesitated before stepping in, North and Josh following close behind him.

 

The junkyard was stacked high with androids and destroyed bio components, the air filled with a heavy and almost unbearable tension. Connor himself found the scene difficult to look at.

 

So many different parts were littering the ground, so many evaporated thirum stains.

 

It was worse when he recognized androids from Jericho laying in the large piles of limbs.

 

North put her hand softly on Markus shoulder, comforting him without daring to ask him about his time here. They all began getting to work.

 

Connor scanned for any living forms or active useable components for the survivors of the revolution.

 

In the distant corner he saw an android lay completely still, if he hadn’t seen the led he wouldn’t have even of guessed they were still alive, his scan almost missing them completely. 

 

Connor rushes over and moves to his knees.

 

He was surprised the sudden rush of movement hadn’t seenmed to get the female androids attention so he decided maybe an introduction may be in order.

 

“Hello, my name is, Connor, I’m-“

 

Connor stopped for a second, almost auto completing the sentence in his usual “i’m the Android sent by Cyberlife.”

 

“I’m an android, I’m here with members or Jericho. Can you hear me?”

 

The android hardly stirred.

 

Connor decided to run a diagnostic, finding that the android could not hear hom. She had no mobility to either legs.

 

Connor touched her lightly to be met with a hard flinch and the android gasping as its eyes flew open.

 

She looked terrified.

 

Connor put his hands up to show her he wasn’t a threat, she continued to try to back away but without working legs she wasn’t getting anywhere.

 

“Markus, I found someone, they… They’re alive.”

 

Markus came over and almost immediately recognized the skinless figure on the ground, his brows furrowing as he stands above the android. 

 

_“Please, dont, I don’t want to die-“_

 

_“Thank you….”_

 

Markus bent down and ran a diagnostic of his own before searching for parts to get her into working order once again.

 

Connor watched as Markus gave her the needed parts to hear him and watched as he explained that she was safe now. They seemed to recognize eachother.

 

He decided it would be best to let Markus continue with what he was doing and continue his own search.

 

Connor turned and noticed North looking almost furious at the androids that still littered the ground.

 

“I can’t believe this went on as long as it did.” She shook her head in disgust. “I just hope what’s left of this place can help. We’ve only found one alive android and she’s hardly in working order. We should have come here sooner.”

 

Connor could hear the emotion beginning to well in her voice.

 

“We came here hoping to find Simon, a part of me is glad he wasn’t left in a place like this but… That can also mean his disposable was worse… Fuck, he could be back in commission somewhere and we wouldn’t even know.”

 

Connor felt his blood go cold.

 

He turned around to see Markus lift the female android into his arms and Josh holding a large box of scavenged parts.

 

“North…”

 

She turned to look at Connor, tears filled to the brims of her eyes.

 

“I know where Simon is.”

 

*****

 

_I felt it die_

 

_like was dying_

 

_I was scared_

 

_*****_

 

Connor walked into the precinct, crew following short behind him.

 

They had left the androids they had found alive back at new Jericho and sent a crew to carry on what they had been doing.

 

Before he could make it to the evidence room he heard Hank call at him.

 

“Connor? The fuck you doin’ here? Thought you and robo jesus were going grave digging?”

 

Markus walked through the gate to the precinct, only hearing the end of the question, clearing his throat before speaking.

 

“Connor told us about there being androids still in the dpds possession. I thought I’d be best to take them to New Jericho.”

 

Hank have a small nod before picking up a donut from the large box from his desk.

 

“Alright, just don’t be fucking shit up down there. Don’t want Fowler on my ass because somethings out of place or some shit.”  

 

Connor responded with a brief nod before walking past the desk and to the basements door.

 

Connor felt an arrangement of emotions in this moment.

 

He had tricked Simon into thinking he had been Markus just to find Jericho. He also had been the reason the poor man shot himself.

 

“ _Markus? Don’t leave me Markus!”_

 

Connor swallowed thickly as they made it to the bottom of the stairs, guilt pressing into his shoulders.

 

After typing in Hanks password the door opened and the walls revealed two androids, both PL600 models.

 

Daniel and Simon.

 

Connor heard the slight hitches between the crew behind him, stress levels and tension rising. Josh carried in the box of parts they had scavenged and set it on the middle of the rooms floor.

 

“North, you check on the other PL600 with Josh, Connor and I will work on repairing Simon.”

 

Connor looked up to the previous deactivated housework model upon the wall in front of him.

 

_“You’re not one of us, I’ll never tell you where Jericho is! Now leave me alone.”_

 

“Connor, you’re much quicker with these things, could you run a scan to see what parts we need?”

 

Connor nodded, giving a scan that told him what he already knew.

 

“He needs part #3983v for reactivation. His sight and mobility are not in function.”

 

Connor took a second to properly observe the state Simon was in.

 

He still wore the uniform he was found in, “JB300” on the chest. His eyes were black, pupils piercing blue. His lips stained with thirum, long evaporated to the naked eye.

 

Markus walked back with them needed part in hand.

 

He took a deep breathe before pressing the piece into place.

 

The android jolted suddenly, “s- don’t go-“

 

Markus tilted his head.

 

“Simon? It’s Markus. I’m not going anywhere. You’re alright now.”

 

“Markus, why-, why did you leave me?”

 

Markus looked up at his old friend.

 

“I had to. There was only one other option if I hadn’t left you behind…”

 

Connor watched the display, plastic heart wrenching in his chest.

 

“Someone had asked for the location of Jericho, they tried to trick me Markus. I was so scared, but then I heard you voice-“

 

Markus looked to Connor with a confused expression.

 

“Simon, we just got here... Was this not your first reactivation…?”

 

Connor wrung his hands before looking down to the floor.

 

He couldn’t just remain silent.

 

“No… I had… I had reactivated Simon to discover the location of Jericho. The voice he claims was yours was mine, merely a mimic. I tricked him, that’s how I knew he was down here...”

 

Simons face changed when he heard Connors voice.

 

“Y-you lied to me? Markus, are you really here? Is Jericho okay, what’s going on?”

 

Simon began to frantically reach forward in an attempt to feel who was in front of him.

 

Markus had an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“Markus… I’m sorry. It was before I deviated, I was just looking for information at any means necessary, I know now that reactivating him, tricking him and ripping life from him was wrong, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry-“

 

Markus put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Connor… I-It’s okay. You weren’t yourself and I know you wouldn’t do that now. All that matters is that Simon is alive now. We can take him home. Thank you.”

 

Connor tried to ignore the thought reminding him he put Simon there. 

 

Connor moved his head to avoid eye contact before reaching into his pocket and rubbing his finger along his coin. He watched as Markus lifted Simon off the wall and to the floor next to the parts box.

 

He first replaced his eyes, Connor didn’t miss the genuine smile Simon gave when he saw Markus face.

 

North set Daniel down to the ground next to the repair box, she grabbed out the parts needed and watched and Daniel sprung to life.

 

“Hey, woah, calm down bud, you’re in rough shape, lets try and fix you before you go standing up. Connor, hand me a cloth, i’d like to remove some of this blood before I start repairing his chassis.

 

“C-Connor?”

 

Connor perked up as Daniel said his name, handing the cloth to North.

 

“You’re- you’re fixing me?”

 

Connor gave a soft smile.

 

“I had told you I’d have you repaired and your freedom given back, did I not? Even if I hadn’t meant it to be true at the time….”

 

Connor looked at the two models on the floor, though they seemed to hold no resentment currently to him his pump still felt like it was compressed by something he couldn’t really name. He had been the reason they were in this room.

 

“Daniel… I never got to say it but… I’m so sorry about what had happened. I expected things to end poorly but not like that. I’m sorry I lied to you.”

 

Daniel said nothing, the only noise being made in the room was the sounds of parts being attached to the two house work androids.

 

The guilt had been getting far more than overwhelming. Connor had to excuse himself upstairs and walked past his desk and our the door, finding himself to a place on the sidewalk.

 

He rested his head in his hands.

 

They both only wanted to live.

 

He felt Daniels betrayal, he felt Simon die. He knew how the hurt. He knew their pain.

 

Connor is pulled from his thoughts as he hears the door being pulled open beside him.

 

Hank looks down at him as he pulls out a cigarette.

 

“You shouldn’t keep feeding into such an unhealthy habit Lieutenant. It’ll only damage your health.”

 

Hank smirked before lighting it.

 

“Yeah? And you shouldn’t be on the ground like this. Markus wanted me to check on you.”

 

Hank puffed the smoke before giving him a soft look.

 

“Look… I know doing shit like this had got to be hard… You ain’t told me much about the two androids in the basement but I know enough that the trauma you’ve inflicted and been afflicted that it’s left a lot of scars.”

 

_You lied to me Connor_

 

“And I’m here if you need someone to talk to”

 

_When I connected to its memory, I-I felt it die_

 

Connor gave a nod before Hank put out his cigarette.

 

“Come here son-“

 

Hank pulled Connor up and into a hug.

 

“I’m sure you can work things out between them and yourself”

 

_I was scared_

  
*****

It had been a week since they had repaired the androids in the DPD.

 

Connor had tried his best to avoid Jericho, ignoring messages that asked him for help.

 

It wasn’t something he was expecting when he received a message from Simon asking to speak with him.

 

Maybe he’d like to provide pay back? Though it seemed unlikely and out of character for something of his personality to do, he’s learned that people aren’t always a perceptive as they seem. Yet Connor found himself walking to New Jericho, planning his full length apology to Simon.

 

As he walked through the doors he can’t help but almost feel as if maybe this is a bad decision, that maybe this might be too hard of a thing to speak about with Simon right now.

 

He shook the thought away as he remembered it wasn’t him who actually died, that if the android wanted closure he needed to give it to him.

 

After asking the android at the front desk for Simons room he steps into the elevator and selects the floor.

 

Connor stood at his door for a second before knocking quietly.

 

“Oh. Connor, hello. I hadn’t expected you to respond to my message since you hadn’t been responding to Markus..”

 

Simon steps aside inviting Connor in, Connor takes a step in hesitantly.

 

“Look, Simon, before you say anything I’m so sorry for anything I’ve caused and the emotional distress-“

 

“Connor. I saw your memories too.”

 

Connor immediately closed his mouth and tilted his head.

 

“I felt the struggle you had been facing when trying to choose what was right. So any apology you have, I don’t need. I understand. You hadn’t intended for me to be killed. You didn’t pull the trigger, I did. And I know you felt when I did…”

 

Simon looked into Connors eyes in search of a reaction.

 

“Markus told me how you had freed entire warehouses of androids after you deviated. The courage that took Connor… You’ve done more for this cause than I. You don’t need to be sorry. I’m here to thank you.”

 

Connor looked beyond confused.

 

“T-thank me? You basically died because of me, I truly do not deserve this praise-“

 

“Connor. Just know that I and everyone here is thankful. As much damage as you thought you caused as a deviant hunter you’ve made up for it with all the help you’ve provided. I'm here and alive. You could have left me there and I’d have been thrown away and never been fixed.You finding Jericho because of me was a good thing.

 

Connor felt a strange twist of emotion within him. Both painful and warm.

 

“Thank you Simon.”

 

Simon gave Connor a warm smile.

 

“No Connor. Thank you.”

 

Simon took the chance to pull Connor into a hug.

 

For the first time Connor felt the guilt drain away as he hugged back.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me put my emotions and my constant feeling of being guilty on a character. 
> 
>  
> 
> Woo!


End file.
